The Family
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: Rouge has a secret past, that has come back to haunt her in the form of her savior, Reaper. How will the X-men take this new development! REMY APPEARS!YAH! Read and find out! Please R & R AU! First Evo Fic! Not for jean lovers!
1. the Past

This is my first Evo, so Yeah. This really doesn't follow the episodes very well and its VERY AU *** Curtains open ****  
  
Rouge sat on the roof of the Institute letting the wind ruffle her hair. She was alone for the first time, in a long while. Remy was normal with her, but he had gone home to New Orleans to help his father with a job. Thinking of Remy and his family, Rouge missed her family. Yes, the kids and teachers at the Institute were like family, but she wanted to see the other s that she considered family. Not Mystique, or Irene but Steel Wings and Soulia and Reaper. No one at the Institute knew the truth about her past; slowly she drifted back to those dark and retched days before she knew the X-men and Irene.  
  
*#*** Flashback ***#*  
  
Rouge had joined up with the Family because she needed a place to stay, but she now wished that she had stayed on the street. This place was hell on earth. It was nice at first until she had done something wrong. Then she was placed in a small room with what appeared to be rats. She didn't understand, but she slowly began to. The rats were starved and tried to kill her. She would have zapped them but she found that her powers were gone. The punishments got worse and worse: For days at a time she was forced to stand in a space no bigger than the width of a wall, while sharp nails and pieces of glass dug into her body. Still she never voice complaint lest she be beaten senseless and raped. You see the Family had created bracelets that negated the effects of mutant powers on the wearer. She knew that she had made a mistake when she had come her, but now there was no way to escape. The dorms, were the 'kids' of the family were kept were small and smelled of dried blood and death. Rouge herself had been lucky in her punishments; she had only seen the lower end of the spectrum. One night as she lay in her bed, which she shared with two others, she heard the door open. In stumbled her friend Reaper, her body was so broken she could barely stand, blood dripped from various wounds only to join other dry drops on the floor. Reaper was the one who had warned Rouge about them raping 'kids' who complained. It was obvious that Reaper couldn't follow her own advice about shutting up, because she was always in trouble. Reaper truly never did anything wrong. The reason she was in trouble was so they could each get a little more food. You see if someone was in trouble their food was divided up amongst those who weren't in trouble. Reaper hated to see them wasting away so she gave up her health, and food for them. No one knew her power but it was obvious that the Family feared her, because they always keep themselves on high alert around her. That was the First night Rouge saw Reaper cry. For one month, Reaper stayed on her best behavior because so they wouldn't expect a break out. When enquired (through a series of almost crippling beatings) about the change, she said that she was reformed and wished to serve them. She got them to trust her enough that they took of their power negating bracelets around her that was their downfall. One night a scream rang through the compound, those in the dorm who didn't have their ears plugged (because of Reapers orders) fell into a deep sleep, those who heard the full volume of the scream died instantaneously. Rouge or Pasty as the 'kids' called her, Soulia, and Steel Wings moved to the door almost immediately. Soon they heard footsteps down the hall, the door opened, and there stood Reaper. They escaped into the night. Reaper had dropped Soulia and Steel Wings with a friends of hers, named Rafael. Her and Rouge had stolen a car and skipped town. For a year Reaper trained Pasty(Rouge) to fight then left her at Irene's with a phone number and an Email address.  
  
*#*** END FLASHBACK ***#*  
  
Rouge had stayed in contact with Reaper. She had picked up the others and moved to California were she work for the Forestry services. As she thought of her past a feeling rose in her gut: something bad was going to happen. Rouge pushed the though aside and slipped back through her window. She changed and went to sleep ignoring the feelings she had.  
  
**Midnight**  
  
The sound of the Phone ringing broke through rouges dreams, she turned over and shot her hand out from under the covers. Still half asleep she grabbed the receiver and pulled it back under the covers so that she could answer her phone.  
  
"Hello?" her voice was thick and husky from sleep. "Pasty, Help me please.There after me again. I'm in Bayville I just can't find you pleaaase help me." Rogue didn't need to ask who was one the other side of the line, because only one person called her Pasty.  
  
"Reaper, Were in Bayville are you?" Rouge was now fully awake.  
  
" I'm outside of the high school. I can hide until morning if I have to but I'm not sure how long it will be till' they find me." Reaper's voice wavered in the slightest before becoming normal again.  
  
" All right Give me 25 minuets, if I'm not there, hide, and call me in the morning." Rouge said thinking lightening fast.  
  
"okay, thank you." Reaper said and hung-up. Rouge hung-up the phone, and got dressed. She walked downstairs looking for Logan. When she entered the Kitchen, she found him. He sat at the kitchen table reading something.  
  
" Logan, I need your help." Here voice cut through the stillness of the room. He knew that she was there, he was just waiting for her to explain why she was out of bed and dressed.  
  
" You okay, Stripes?" His voice was ruff and caring.  
  
" Yes, But I have a friend who isn't she called me on the phone. She is at the High school, and there are people chasing her. I need to go get her, please help me Logan." Logan wasted no time in heading out to the garage, Rouge followed. They drove for a few minuets before they reached the High school, Logan stopped the X- van and Rouge got out. She walked to the front of the school, her eyes scanning the foliage for any sign of movement. Finally a figure moved toward her.  
  
" Reaper?" Rouge's voice was quiet but I carried to the figure because the night was very still.  
  
" Pasty.." 


	2. the Reaper connection!

Here goes again!!!! Please review!!!!  
  
and THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!! Disclaimer: I own nothing, save my characters okay!!! *** HERE IT IS***  
  
" Pasty. Is that you?"  
  
From the shadows stepped a women, she had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Rouge looked at her in confusion for a second in confusion. The women smiled before moving a hand slowly in front of her face. Her hair changed from blonde to short and brown, her eyes changed colors from blue to purple. Rouge smiled, this was the girl she knew.  
  
" Hey Reaper, come on, lets get out of here."  
  
Rouge motioned to the X-van and walked toward it. Reaper hesitated for a second and then moved toward the car. It took her a while to get to the car, because she was limping. Rouge looked at this and wanted to cry. Rouge had known Reaper would be hurt, but from the way she walked and the way her long coat was darker in some spots, she knew the injuries were extensive. Finally they got in the car. Wolverine could smell the pain, and blood that clung to her. While Rouge was talking to the other girl (wolverine doesn't know her name yet) He called Hank. Luckily the big blue doctor was awake and working his lab.  
  
" Hank, this is Logan. I need you ready to operate. We just picked up a friend of Rouge's and she is bleeding a lot."  
  
" Alright Logan, how far away are you?"  
  
" Five minuets."  
  
With that Logan hung up, and Hank went to get ready for his new patient. He drove for a little while in silence before Logan decided that he wanted to know who 'stripes' new friend.  
  
"Hey, Stripes you gunna' introduce us?" His voice was ruff but kind.  
  
" Oops, Logan this is Reaper, Reaper this is Logan." She introduced them with a smile. Once Reaper got better she knew they would get along.  
  
'wait a second, Logan has the power to heal, and Reaper can copy it. YES!'  
  
" Reaper, Logan has the power to heal himself. You could copy it if you asked him."  
  
She now had a huge smile on her face, Reaper would be healed and better soon.  
  
" Logan Sir would you mind if I copied your power?"  
  
Reaper was polite, that was something Rouge found funny. Reaper could stare death in the eye and never flinch, walk through hell without flinching; but introduce her to someone new and she got scared, or get her in someplace that was clean and she would clean in out of fear of germs.  
  
" Will it hurt? Or leave me weak?"  
  
Logan was willing, just curious to the side effects.  
  
" No, Logan Sir, you will feel nothing but a slight loss of time."  
  
" Okay." 


	3. THe past of a Reaper

Here goes:  
  
I own nothing save my characters and the plot; I really would appreciate it if you asked if you want to use them. Thankies!!!!  
  
****  
  
" Thank you, Logan Sir."  
  
Before wolverine could say anything else he felt a light tugging sensation with in his body. Nothing painful, but it was odd feeling. He could see what reaper was doing, she had her eyes closed and she sucked in a small pale green wisp of smoke, then moved her hand to his shoulder and exhaled. He felt the pulling stop, and for a brief second felt disoriented but the smells and sounds around him. He gained control of himself just as they pulled up in front of the institute He glanced back to see Rouge smiling and Reaper sitting with her eyes closed as her wounds healed. Finally, she opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
" Thanks for the powers those will come in handy next time I fight, I only wish I could get cool adimantium (sp?) claws like yours." Said reaper, only she said it in.. his voice? Seeing the confusion on his face she smiled and spoke again this time in her normal voice.  
  
" My powers allow me to copy voices and powers, because I have no voice. Well, I have a voice its just.if you hear my voice from far away or a whisper you will fall asleep, but.if I scream or I talk normal and your close to me.you'll.die." Reaper looked very uncomfortable, until Rouge placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. Logan looked at the girl with pity, but two questions entered his mind 1: whose voice was she using? 2: how did she know Rouge? Normally he would have tried to keep his questions to himself (to seem cool and aloof) but now he really wanted to know more about this girl and her powers.  
  
" So, Reaper, How do you know Stripes? And if your voice is dangerous whose voice are you using now?" Logan opened the car door and began to walk up to the institute as he talked with Reaper who walked with Rouge beside him. (Confusing???) Reaper looked at Rouge who nodded to her before answering Logan's question.  
  
" I know Pasty from the family. I used to live there with her, when the abuse got bad I decided it was time to leave. So me, her, Soulia, n' Molecule busted out. I left Soulia n' (n'= and, just so you know!!) Molecule with a friend, then me n' Rouge ran together. I trained her a little but I had to start taking jobs so that I could help them out. I found a women by the name of Destiny, who said she was kin to Rouge, so I packed her up, said goodbye, and left. By the way anything I said.um.do you think It could stay between us?" Reaper said all of this while looking at the ground but now she regarded Logan with untrusting eyes.  
  
" You got it, Kid. Now about that voice of yours.?" Logan let the question hang in the air, but Reaper knew what he wanted.  
  
" This was my sisters voice.. it's the only thing I have left of my real family. You see when the 'Family' came to get me the killed my mother, father, and brother in front of me. The y were all human so they couldn't defend themselves. My sister had a small gift of telepathy so she confused them long enough for her to cover her ears as I scream my brains out. They all died, and my sister slipped into a light sleep. I tried to wake her, and I accidentally copied her power, I heard the minds of the soldiers who had surrounded the house. I screamed without thinking, I killed my sister and everyone with in a ten-foot radius of me. I use her voice now, so that I can remember. Remember, the first time and the last time I lost control. I spent a year on my own tuning my body and learning to control my power." Silent tears slid down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away. " I'm only telling you all of this because I know that you took care of Pasty for me and that she thinks of you like a father, or a very cool older brother. I have never trusted anyone but Pasty, Soulia, and Molecule. I don't want other people hurt on my account, but you look like you can take care of yourself."  
  
Reaper gave Logan a smirk as the walked through the door of the institute.  
  
Logan went to his room with a lot his mind, Rouge lay in her bed thinking about how great it would be now that Reaper was at the institute, and Reaper lay on the couch in the living room, her hands behind her head, a sad smile on her lips as she drifted to sleep.  
  
**~~Morning~~** (DAMN!! MORNINGS SUCK!!)  
  
Jamie walked down the hall, his head down. The girls had made fun of him again. It wasn't his fault that every time he got bumped by something he split into three copies of himself. He was thinking about this when he bumped into someone else. Afraid of insults all three of him hung their heads, but were surprised when a voice he had never heard before spoke to him.  
  
" So, You want help up. I don't mind helping, but which one of you do I help up first?" Jamie glance up to see a women with short brown hair, that was wet from a shower, and purple eyes that dance with amusement. She wore a short raggedy purple skirt, a purple spaghetti strapped shirt, with a black fishnet over shirt. No shoes adorned her feet, anyone else would have looked bad, but she looked classy. Finally, he gabbed her offered hand and pulled himself to his feet as he clones slowly followed. Once he had collected himself, literally, he spoke to the women.  
  
" Hi my name is Jamie. I'm so sorry I bumped in to you. Are you new I have never seen you before." He smiled hoping that she would laugh at him.  
  
" Hey there Jamie, I'm Reaper. I'm just visiting a friend of mine, perhaps you know her, I think she's called Rouge here." She smiled at him, as she spoke making Jamie feel happy. His eyes widened when he heard that she was friends with Rouge. ' The Gothic Ice Queen has a friend other than Remy and Logan. And she is cool!!.' Jamie thought as he looked at her. 


	4. Welcome to the ' i hate Jean' club

Here goes: Please REVIEW!!!! *^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Jamie and Reaper talked for a long time, Reaper never motioned her past and Jamie quickly caught on that she did not want to talk about it; still there were tons of things to talk about. When it was time for lunch they walked to the kitchen together. Jamie was laughing at joke Reaper told him when he hit someone. He looked up to see that he had hit Jubilee. " Hey Multiple why can't you watch were your going? ARRGGGHH."  
  
She began to get up but stopped when she saw Reaper. Reaper walked over were the Jamies lay on the floor.  
  
" Hey kid, you all right?" she was serious but mirth sparkled in her eyes. Jamie smiled, Reaper made everything funny.  
  
" Yeah, I think were okay!"  
  
The Jamies got up and fussed back together before resuming the walk to the kitchen with Reaper at his side. Jubilee just looked in confusion at the unknown women, until a voice rang through her head.  
  
' X-men assemble in the living room please.' The Professors voice was unmistakable, so Jubilee pulled herself up off the floor and walked down stairs to the living room. When she entered, she saw the mysterious women standing with Rouge, Logan, the Prof., and Jamie. She sat down and waited for the rest of the team to get there. A few moments later, everyone was present and the Prof. started to speak.  
  
" X-men we have a new recruit, her name is Reaper and she is a friend of Rouge's."  
  
The Prof. pointed to the women, now identified as Reaper, and turned back to the students. Reaper stepped forward. This was the point were she was suppose to tell them about herself, but when she spoke they were in for a shock. In a soft, yet icy, voice she said:  
  
" I don't know how long I will be staying here. I am not telling you anything about myself. Screw you if you want any info. on me"  
  
Jubilee was shocked at Reaper's attitude, and it appeared that the others were to. Jean whispered something in Scott's ear, he nodded, and Jean turned to look at Reaper. Discreetly Jean placed a hand on her head. The X- men knew she was using her powers; Rouge stepped up to defend her friend, when Reaper stopped her. Reaper turned her icy violet eyes to Jean who had her eyes closed as she sought access into Reaper's mind. The other X-men watched in horror as Reaper strode purposefully toward Jean. She grabbed Jean by the collar and pulled her in a standing position Reaper's eyes glowed as she inhaled, a puff of pale green smoke passed from jeans mouth and into Reaper's, then Reaper exhaled and it floated back to Jean. Reaper released the telepath before speaking, only this time she spoke in Jean's voice before returning back to her own.  
  
" You little whore. You think just because you're a telepath you can enter people's minds. No Bitch, your dead wrong. I don't think the things that go on in my head are safe for the people like you. If your little parents wet dream mind saw the things I've seen you'd be non-to quick to gouge out you own eyes. SO you keep your dirty little telepathic hands out of my mind. By the way thanks for the power, I needed another one to add to my repertoire."  
  
Now Reaper left the room followed by a smirking Jamie, and Rouge who had a full blow smile on her face..  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : V Please leave a contribution in the review box. Merci!!!!! 


	5. return of the HOT swamp rat111

Here goes another chapter:  
  
Please review when you're finished, By the way I own nothing!!!  
  
**** Voila ****  
  
(An: This is Two weeks after the first four chapters!!!)  
  
Remy pulled his bike up in front of the institute, and sighed. This was his home now; going back to New Orleans had proved that to him. Any doubts he had that Rouge was the love of his life evaporated during the three weeks they had spent apart. His adoptive father had wanted him to rejoin the guild since he was no longer allied with magneto. Remy smiled as thoughts of Rouge drifted through his mind. Moving away from the bike he stalked forward, eyes bright as he entered the mansion. Just as he was about to ascend the stairs, down came Rouge. She had tears in her eyes, and was smiling like a wild man as she descended toward him. He went to meet her halfway but his foot didn't clear the step and he fell backward. As he lay on his but looking at the slightly fuzzy ceiling a musical sound reached his ears, Rouge was laughing (an: yah, at him...HAHAHA). A few moments later Rouge's face consumed his vision.  
  
"Ay' Swap Rat what are you doing on the floor?" A broad grin illuminated her face. Remy smiled.  
  
"Just looking from angels, but I can stop looking now 'cause the most belle ange in all of heaven is you, Cheri." Rouge smiled more and laughed as she offered him a hand to help him get up. Remy took her hand and pulled himself up, but instead of letting go of her hand he used it to pull her in a snug embrace.  
  
"I missed you Cheri, J t'amie. J'adore toi. I love you Mon amour." Remy whispered softly in Rouge's ear as they embraced each other tightly.  
  
"Ditto, Remy...I love you too." They embraced for a little bit longer then moved back from each other. Rouge smiled up at him.  
  
"You'll never guess whose staying at the mansion for a little while!" Rouge said excitedly, which threw Remy off because Rouge wasn't that easy to excite (an: not in the sexual way you crazy kids...).  
  
"Who Mon amour?" Remy said while they walked toward her a kitty's room.  
  
"One of my best Friends in the whole world...before I came to the institute, her name is Reaper." The name floated through his head, like sea foam or something equally as floaty. Then he remembered were he'd heard that name before. The guild had needed to hire an assassin, one outside of the Assassins guild, so they had gone for the most infamous assassin in the US. A girl by the name of Reaper. She was nice enough until you started asking questions then she became violent, and you could see why the governments of every state wanted her. Him and the girl had grown close, and by the time she had to leave he thought of her as a little, crazy, dangerous, sister. She had dropped out of the public eye, so he never saw or heard from her again. Until now at least...  
  
Rouge opened the door to her bedroom and there on the bed was Reaper. Her short hair blowing in a warm summer breeze coming from the open balcony doors, she turned toward them and smiled as she realized who stood behind Rouge.  
  
"My, My, My, Rouge you never told me that your swamp rat was the notorious Remy LeBeau. I met him back in my days as a hired gun. I'm so happy that you two are going out, you have my total approval."  
  
Reaper hugged Rouge and Remy as she spoke, and then smiled at Remy.  
  
"Bonjour, Mon frère." Reaper smiled as she spoke a feeling of nostalgia running through her veins. Remy began to think about the time that him and Reaper had spent together in New Orleans, he thought about the times she had told him about her past.  
  
***** Flashback******  
  
Reaper and Remy sat on a dock in the bayou, talking about their lives. Remy listened to Reaper talk about her time as a mercenary. "Before I came down here, I ran with a partner, we were the double R. Someone started the name the Rouge Reapers, because we killed without remorse, but things had to change so here I am all alone hoping that she gets to start a new life outside of this one. Outside of all the killing and running, outside of the hate, and death...just a normal life..." *sigh* Remy glanced at Reaper out of the corner of his eyes, she looked sad and lost. "Is dat' what ya' what? Un normal life." He never dreamed that someone could want to be normal, to live a boring existence ignorant to everything.  
  
"Yah, Frère, It's all that I've ever wanted...."  
  
****** End Flashback******  
  
A Thought struck him like lightening...The Rouge Reapers...That meant....  
  
"Mon Dieu...."  
  
*** FINI*** (for now!!!)  
  
Translations :  
  
belle ange - beautiful angel  
  
Cheri – dear  
  
J t'amie – I love you  
  
J'adore toi- I adore you  
  
Mon amour – my love  
  
Bonjour – hello  
  
Mon frère – my brother  
  
Mon Dieu – my god 


End file.
